


Finding a Home in You

by MaleficentorMagnificent (NattheBattz)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, I have watched this show three times already, somebody stop me please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NattheBattz/pseuds/MaleficentorMagnificent
Summary: Glimmer goes searching for Adora after waking up alone shortly after the battle at Brightmoon.Or, Glimmer is worried and she has a couple of her questions answered only to be given a slew of new ones.





	Finding a Home in You

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love these two. So of course I had to have them with a lil angst and a lot of comfort. 
> 
> I've set this about a week after the Battle of Brightmoon.
> 
> (There's a mention of blood, but it's not gore-y. If you think it's a bit much, feel free to let me know and I'll add the archive tag!)

Glimmer sighs. 

_Empty._

After waking to find herself alone in bed she decided to check on Adora. She’s checked Adora’s room and the indoor training room they had installed two days ago. _That just leaves…_ Glimmer closes her eyes and visualizes herself standing on the grass outside in the field that Swift Wind told her about. She feels her magic build and focus in her chest; a warmth encompasses her body and she opens her eyes as the cool night air raises goosebumps across her exposed skin. 

She listens and strains her eyes to see any sign of Adora. After a few moments Glimmer thinks she hears something. She makes her way deeper into the woods, heading toward where she thinks the sound came from. After walking several paces, stepping over a protruding root and ducking under some low hanging moss, she stops to listen once more. It takes a moment for her to catch another feminine grunt. She course corrects to her right and continues deeper into the woods. 

Glimmer knows she is getting closer as the grunts are coming at a more consistent rate. Glimmer peaks around the tree in front of her and sees Adora on the opposite edge of a small clearing using a tree branch to do pull-ups. This close, Glimmer can hear that the other woman’s grunts are actually just her counting.

“F-forty-two.” Adora says through her labored breathing. “Forty-three, forty-four, f-forty-five…” Adora makes to pull herself up, but stops before reaching the apex of the move, “Come on, come on, come on!” Adora growls at herself, fighting through her fatigue. She cries out as she tries to force herself up and loses her grip on the branch. 

“Adora!” Gimmer shouts as she teleports to catch the blonde before she hits the ground. The impact knocks the breath out of her, but she manages to keep them both upright. 

“Glimmer? What’re you doing here?” Adora asks, wincing as she straightens up and steps away form the other woman’s support.

“I could ask you the same thing. I thought the healers told you not to exert yourself.” Glimmer counters. Adora frowns and offers no response. She turns away from her friend who then gasps when she sees the blonde’s back. 

“Adora!” Glimmer hisses as she grabs the other woman’s shoulder. She conjures a small orb of magic to have better lighting and she feels tears prick at her eyes, “Oh Adora… You’ve torn your stitches. Again.”

“I’m fine.” Adora argues as she steps out of Glimmer’s hold. She walks to where her sword is resting against a tree and picks it up. She rolls her neck a bit before she starts to practice her fighting stances.

“No, you’re not.” Glimmer presses before teleporting to right in front of Adora so that she could grab her wrists and still the sword’s movements. Adora’s frown deepens. 

“Yes, I am. Now please let go of me so I can continue training.” Adora says and Glimmer finds her voice frustratingly void of any emotion. 

“What are you gaining by doing this? Shutting us out and driving yourself into the ground won’t help anyone!” Glimmer says, but her voice wavering makes it sound more like a plea. A part of her hates that. 

“Lying in bed won’t help anyone either. There is no telling when or what Catra’s next move is. And I know you’ve heard about the distress calls your mother’s received from the villages located near Horde outposts. The people of Etheria can’t afford to just wait around for She-Ra to get some _bed rest_.” Adora replies, her tone mocking for her last words. 

“Well, they’re going to have to wait, because you’re Adora first, and you need time to heal.” Glimmer reasons, and she watches Adora’s face crumple for the slightest of moments before she replaces the expression with a mask of indifference. The commander has seen this look on her friend’s face increasingly since the Battle of Brightmoon, but also since… “Will you please tell us what happened in that First One’s temple?” Glimmer asks and as expected, sees Adora’s posture stiffen at the question. 

Bow and she had asked Adora similar questions over the past few days, but they didn’t get any answers. Adora either became uncharacteristically quiet or changed the subject anytime they had brought it up to her. 

“Why can’t you two just leave it alone already?” Adora asks in a desperate tone. 

“Because we’re worried about you, Adora! We’re your friends, you don’t have to close yourself off when you’re upset, you know? We just want to help you.” Glimmer brings her hand up to cup Adora’s cheek—the one unmarred by Catra’s claws. “Please.”

The blonde woman chews her bottom lip, weighing the options before her. Glimmer doesn’t know why she feels the need to, but she lets herself gently swipe her thumb across the taller woman’s cheekbone. Adora’s eyes focus on Glimmer’s face for several moments before she nods, just the tiniest of motions. Glimmer returns the motion and allows herself a small smile. Glimmer drops her hand down to grab Adora’s free hand. 

“Let’s go home first, okay? We need to get you fixed up.” Glimmer says which has Adora nodding once more. She tightens her hold on the other woman’s hand and in the next moment they’re standing in Glimmer’s room. 

“Oh, hold on,” Glimmer says before teleporting them up to her bed, “I’ll be right back. Do you want to keep your sword, or can I put it on my vanity?” Glimmer asks. Adora looks from her sword to the window and door, and Glimmer thinks the other woman will ask to keep it, but she hands the sword over with a small smile. Glimmer takes the sword and teleports to her vanity, setting the weapon down and then grabs her first aid kit before blinking back up to her bed. 

“Alright, lie on your stomach, arms slightly away from your torso so I can change your bandages.” Glimmer orders, not even sparing a glance to see if the other woman listens to her as she rummages for what she needs.

“Oh. Glimmer, that’s really not necessary. I told you, I’m fine.” Adora argues which causes Glimmer to stop in her searching to raise an eyebrow at her stubborn friend. Adora doesn’t say anything, but she lies down so Glimmer allows herself a small smug grin. The moment of victory is short lived as she’s faced with the reality of the situation once more. Glimmer steels herself for what she’s about to do. 

Adora’s back twitches and she hisses as the cool metal of the scissors touches her flesh.

“Sorry.” Glimmer mumbles, not really focusing on anything other than her current task. She peels away Adora’s soiled bandages and frowns at what she sees. A part of her wants to ghost her fingers over the angry, deep cuts. _They’ll definitely scar._ Glimmer feels a wave of anger wash over her at the thought. _Catra did this to her._

“So, did I actually tear any stitches?” Adora asks, her question derailing Glimmer’s darker thoughts. She grabs a clean rag and a small vial of disinfectant. 

“Yes. Nine to be exact. Now hold still, this is going to hurt a bit.” Glimmer warns before starting to gently wipe around the cuts, cleaning away Adora’s blood. Adora shows no outward sign of discomfort, but she can’t hide the tension that Glimmer can feel in her muscles. “Are you alright?” Glimmer asks, wanting to check in. The other woman says that she is fine, and Glimmer pretends she doesn’t hear the slight strain in her voice. 

Nine stitches didn’t seem like a lot given how many total Adora has at the moment, but Glimmer feels like it takes forever to finally finish replacing the torn sutures. She feels like she’s used up all of her magic. Adora—despite being taller than her—suddenly looks so small and frail, lying on Glimmer’s bed, breathing labored, whilst covered in a light sheen of sweat. Glimmer wipes her hands on another towel, being slightly nauseated seeing her hands covered in her friend’s blood. She reaches for another vial, this one containing a soothing salve to help ease Adora’s pain. After she applies it, she asks Adora to sit up so that she can finish redressing her wounds. 

Glimmer finds herself incredibly thankful once the cuts are finally tucked away beneath clean bandages. She gathers her supplies and waste and teleports to discard of the old bandages and to put away her medical kit. When she returns to her bed, Adora is back on her stomach, facing her. 

“Thank you.” Adora whispers. Glimmer reaches out and covers Adora’s hand with one of her own. 

“Don’t mention it. Just, please promise me you won’t tear them again.” Glimmer pleads. Adora looks at their joined hands before she nods, the movement jerky given her position. Silence begins to rule the room. Glimmer has to fight the urge to ask Adora a barrage of questions, not wanting Adora to go back on her decision to confide in her. She doesn’t want to pressure Adora past her comfort though, so she makes herself wait. 

She is seconds away from caving when the other woman finally speaks. 

“I found Light Hope.” Adora says, and Glimmer knows that’s a huge deal, she just doesn’t know why or who Light Hope is. Thankfully Adora continues, “She’s the person I saw and heard when I first touched the sword. She said that the First Ones made her to help guide the She-Ra.” Adora explains and Glimmer wants to ask so many questions, but she’s reluctant to interrupt the other woman. “She told me about the She-Ra before me, the last She-Ra, Mara. I met an old woman, Razz in the Whispering Woods that said I’m a lot like her, and Light Hope warned me that I’m like her.” Adora growls, her frown returning. Glimmer can’t help herself any longer. 

“Warned you? What do you mean?” Glimmer asks. Adora furrows her brows. 

“Mara… cared about her friends. She couldn’t handle the mental strain of being She-Ra and she—” Adora’s breath hitches and she balls the hand under Glimmer’s into a fist.  
“She’s the reason that there hasn’t been another She-Ra in a thousand years. She’s the reason that the First Ones vanished.” Adora says and Glimmer is at a loss for words. “Light Hope told me that the best thing I can do—the thing I should do—is ‘let go’ of myself and my personal ties so that I can be the best She-Ra for Etheria.” Adora continues and Glimmer feels a heavy hurt settling in her chest for the expectations that have been placed upon her best friend. 

“S-she wants me to go and train with her for the next few years, and I know I should because I don’t know what She-Ra can actually do, but I—” Adora stops and squeezes her eyes shut and turns her head away as a sob tears out of her throat. “I don’t want to leave my entire life behind again.” Adora confesses between gasps for air.

“Oh, Adora.” Glimmer whispers as she lies down next to her friend, who with a little prodding, rolls onto her side so that she can cry into Glimmer’s shoulder. “Thank you, for telling me all of that. I’m so sorry that you’ve been carrying that on your own. But I am right here, and I’m not going anywhere. You’ve got Bow, too. That being said, I want you to do what you think is best for yourself. And maybe a selfish part of me wants you to stay just because of how terribly I’d miss you if you left.” Glimmer admits, and she hopes that Adora doesn’t notice how hard her heart is suddenly beating. The other woman is quiet for so long that Glimmer wonders if her exhaustion finally caught up with her.

“If you asked me to stay, I would,” Adora whispers as if it’s a shameful confession. Glimmer swallows. 

“Do you want me to ask you to stay?” Glimmer counters, suddenly questioning if they’re still only talking about She-Ra things. 

“Maybe.” 

“Stay.” Glimmer exhales the word as if she’d been holding it in for years. She reaches for Adora’s hand cradled between their bodies. She feels hot guilt burn across her cheeks. She wonders if her mother, immortal leader of the Rebellion, would be disappointed in her. Asking the mighty She-Ra to forsake formal training just so that she may still see Adora. 

“Okay.” Adora replies, and Glimmer smiles despite herself. Of course sweet, honest Adora would make it sound so simple and easy to keep her word. Her mouth drops open with a small gasp as she feels lips gently press against her neck. 

“Goodnight, Glimmer.” 

“Goodnight, Adora.” Glimmer answers, but she does not fall asleep until long after the blonde dozes off, her mind racing with thoughts of kisses involving one of her best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not planning on making this a super long on-going thing.  
> But I have already started on "Chapter 2." (L O L). 
> 
> Also, debate: How old are these characters? Adora said that they're senior cadets, so I'm thinking everyone is 16-18? Thoughts?


End file.
